


Exploitation, Utilization, Manipulation.

by mooseboyband



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Future, And angels, Angels, Demigods, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Goddesses, Incest, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, laid back cas, semi retired hunters, trigger warning? eh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooseboyband/pseuds/mooseboyband
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinderella was such a dork. </p><p>She left behind her glass slipper at the ball and then went right back to her step-monster's house. It seems to me she should have worn the glass slipper always, to make herself easier to find. I always hoped that after the prince found Cinderella and they rode away in their magnificent carriage, after a few miles she turned to him and said,<br/>"Could you drop me off down the road please? Now that I've finally escaped my life of horrific abuse, I'd like to see something of the world, you know?... I'll catch back up with you later, Prince, once I've found my own way''</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploitation, Utilization, Manipulation.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so thank you for trying me out i um dont usually write but i do get little burst of urges to write so hear one is..  
> ***note: the boys dont come yet..sorry :')
> 
> editor: phall (thank)

_**  
** _

_/// To warm the world, that's done in warming us. ///_

**  
**

 

         

   Quietly staring at the doors as they rattled so violently, the dark musky heat of the van bounced the stoned teens around. Waiting for Zehanpuryu to insure her they would go get some street tacos or they were going to disney world at some point. A smile played on the girl's face even if it was forced by the cannabis or the many cracked tesla coils.

His stare seeked through the crack of the latch as it clattered loudly from every bump at one point during the long houred ride it popped open, but neither could leave the others side because of their dazing highs.

 

 ‘’I shouldn't have to justify myself to you, proves how much you really wanted out though, doesn't it.’’ Zenith sighs as he readjusts his pants.

 

‘’M-Me? I’m sitting here with you right now arent I? The heavens would fall apart if they knew i did this--’’ She frowns as he shushes her with a smoke filled taste.

 

‘’You say you realize know that I’m bad, ..yet here we are..’’ He sits up straight again ready for another full on debate..

 

‘’It’s not like that I--’’ Amora mimics his body's movement into an equally aggressive stance as she stared at his delirious glazed blue eyes.

‘’Then what do you want from me?’’ Zen whispers looking at her misconceiving lips unsure of everything at the moment, time always stopped, nothing ever mattered when they were together as if the universe was holding it’s breath out of fear of them destroying each other..or worse, actually getting along.

 

‘’I really don’t buy that you’re that kind of guy.’’ She says softly. This whole environment was toxic, sometimes the  constant reassurance was exasperating for both of them.

‘’You know you're not as hardcore as Gabe said you were, honestly’’

 

He gave a light playful chuckle at the girls naive words, ‘’Not so bad? I was raised by Satan’s left hand man, That's not something I have to try at. You on the other hand..’’

 

‘’I'm not trying to be bad. I'm hanging out with you because you're my friend.’’

‘’What?’’

‘’I mean i know we--

‘’No, sh--’’ He cover her mouth hastily with one hand as the other grasped for the side of the van.

‘’get ready to jump,’’ Zen warns her creeping towards the now open doors, making the girl increasingly stressed.

‘’What the hell is happeni--’’

‘’Shh!’’

Thickets covered each side around the speeding vans the ground was only a blur as they jumped arms wrapped around each other for coverage.

The ground was moist, cool and broken Splints of bark dug into their elbows as they limped through the woods.  The rush of adrenaline numbing Amora as she chased after Zen who seemed to be just as dazed as the girl.

 

**_///But even when I stop crying, even when we fall asleep and I'm nestled in his arms, this will leave another scar. No one will see it. No one will know. But it will be there. And eventually all of the scars will have scars, and that's all I'll be--one big scar of a love gone wrong///_ **

 

         ''You should’ve gone for a walk when they offered--idiot..'' Gabriel mocks from across the room to Amora who was fumbling to catch the falling pamphlet to the thai restaurant they ordered the pile of  ‘’Grease delight’’ from. 

_ ''Man if you could gain weight you'd be the biggest pig in the fair''  _ **_With a smile, he knew. he knew the mark his careless word made. he knew._ **

 

''Hold on can i?  Did they-- _ did they say yes _ ?'' The girl raises her voice looking back at the angel dryly.

 

‘’As if you would care, i mean look at what you’re watching--’’ The archangel gestures towards the flat screen as the she stretched.

 

‘’He said I could.’’ Amora claims rubbing her shoulder lightly. Gabriel murmured quiet jabs behind her, she’s tried to explain to him that she has no idea what he’s talking about, but he couldn’t care less..

 

‘’Why let me have a universal TV if  _ I _ can’t watch what  _ I _ want?’’ Amora replies under her breath to the older man tired of all his bitter silent nagging.

 

Amora heard the creak of the angels sharp slide of chair behind. 

**She'd poked the bear. Crossed the Line. Pushed a button.**

A stinging smack of rolled up paper clashes onto the back of Amora’s head over and over again, it wasn’t as painful as the usual hand but its sting just as bad. Gabe rolls as his eyes at the girls over dramatic pained yelps.

''You can do whatever you want, see if  _ I _ care.’' He whispers quietly into the girls ear in a sickly sweet tone leaving a quick peck on the spot where he had struck. Throwing the battered menu as he walked out of the static filled room.

* * *

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> leave me a comment cause im v/ lonely :') xXx


End file.
